<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you walking towards me. by hitamyujr (gallyanim)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471013">you walking towards me.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/hitamyujr'>hitamyujr (gallyanim)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Block B</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/hitamyujr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>история без начала и без конца про совсем не идеальные отношения двух совсем не идеальных людей</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahn Jaehyo/Woo Jiho | Zico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. step one: torn;</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilittlewonders/gifts">hilittlewonders</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>авг'14 - янв'15 <br/>ужасно долгоиграющая история, просто вот ни один фанфик у меня столько времени не был именно в фазе активного написания и редактирования, а не обдумывания x'D но анжэхё уж очень против резкого развития событий, а с у чихо очень сложно. и с не-аушным сеттингом сложно, всегда считала, что про группу мне скучно и не люблю, но. но про них наверное невозможно было не рассказать, как все вижу, потому что они так идеально друг другу подходят, каждый со своими бзиками и закидонами. ну и сложилась слишком четкая картинка что развития событий, что характеров. она, может быть, кому-то покажется неправильной, но вот она моя (не только, впрочем♥), родная, любимая, и просто до небес приятно будет, если кто-то вдруг все эти буковки осилит и оценит &lt;3<br/>еще у них есть фанмикс вот тут: <a href="http://8tracks.com/hitamyu/you-walking-towards-me-1">http://8tracks.com/hitamyu/you-walking-towards-me-1</a><br/>it's the story about how you walk from the perfect sky being torn to everything being glorious and about how it is impossible to walk that road alone<br/>в общем, как-то так вот. и я в итоге настолько с этой историей сжилась, что практически все мои сюжеты про них и про группу - они в эту картину происходящего, да.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Джэхё понимает, что У Чихо особенный - деваться уже некуда. Он не знает, когда и почему так получилось, но просто когда всю жизнь почти ни с кем не хочется разговаривать, то странно не признать особенным человека, которому хочется выболтать все и чтобы он обязательно выболтал тебе свое все в ответ. К счастью, у Джэхё никоим образом нет привычки следовать своим порывистым желаниям, едва они появляются, поэтому он долго думает, долго пытается понять, нужно ли Чихо его выбалтывание - то, что надеяться на ответное невозможно, Джэхё отлично знает с самого начала.</p><p>Чихо от него даже не отмахивается - он просто не замечает, он болтает с Кёном, ругается на Чихуна, шевелит губами, шлифуя музыку, и восторгается тем, какой у них крутой Тэиль. Тэиль безусловно крутой, но почему-то все равно где-то в груди колет от мысли, что сам Джэхё для Чихо не особенный даже как участник группы. Непривычные эмоции внутри медленно сплетаются в нераспутываемые узлы, изломанные и противные, и если бы Джэхё мог, он бы вытащил их все вон единым комком и выбросил к черту, потому что все его недопопытки любых недоотношений всегда так вяло и спокойно сходили на нет, и сквозь их все он продолжал не чувствовать, и было намного легче.</p><p>Но вытащить не выходит, и он пытается сбежать прочь - придумывает себе милый краш на милую Сон Наын, почти убеждая в его правдивости даже себя самого. Это веселит абсолютно всех ведущих всех передачек, еще больше веселит одногруппников, и добрый Пак Кён даже снисходительно подбрасывает в ванную журнал с Эй Пинк.</p><p>Когда Джэхё кончает чуть быстрее обычного, широко раскрывая глаза и цепляясь левой ладонью за пластиковую дверцу душа, дело вообще ни разу не в Сон Наын. Просто где-то в подсознании мелькает шершавая мысль о том, как бы на его члене могла двигаться рука У Чихо вместо его собственной.</p><p>Джэхё не помнит, как, когда и почему оно все началось, но примерно вот тут, в темной ванной, где звучно шлепается о плитку гулкая струя воды, а в его правой руке растекается вязкая жидкость, он понимает, что надо прекращать. Самое дурацкое, что запретить себе дрочить с мыслью про Чихо ужасно легко - Джэхё проще простого замыкает сознание и не думает ни о чем вообще, но не смотреть на Чихо, когда тот рядом, в миллион раз сложнее. Джэхё пересекает свои взгляды, один за другим, каждый долбаный раз, но узлов все равно не становится меньше.</p><p>Чихо шумит на шоу, кричит на них в студии, плетет дреды, отрезает дреды, и его беспрерывно много даже у Джэхё, которого в жизни самого Чихо так мало, что вряд ли Чихо вообще о нем помнит, когда Джэхё не стоит прямо перед ним. Когда вспоминает, впрочем, становится не сильно лучше - Чихо в основном подтрунивает, иногда тормошит от скуки, но они все равно остаются друг другу чужими, и когда Чихо шутит с Кёном, контраст слишком сильный. Конечно, с Кёном вряд ли сравнится хоть кто-то хоть когда-то по тому, как он Чихо даже не то что знает - ощущает, но иногда Джэхё мимолетно кажется, что другим Чихо не особо дает шанс. </p><p>Джэхё скачивает какие-то там старые записи Чихо, подспудно ожидая, что они могут что-нибудь рассказать - кто бы знал зачем - и слушает кругами. Рэп он не любит, никогда не любил, но все равно включает песни снова и снова, тайком курит под них в кухонное окно, давясь едучим дымом, собирая в единый паззл свои две самые вредные привычки, и продолжает Чихо не понимать даже через всю его музыку.</p><p>- Ебнулся, - морщится Чихо, когда застает его с сигаретой. Джэхё молча путается в проводах наушников, быстро отрубая звук, пока Чихо отбирает сигарету, хриплым спросонья голосом еще раз матерится на пачку и вышвыривает ее всю прочь, а потом чешется в комке дредов на макушке и широко зевает, не прикрывая рот. Чихо противный, Чихо надоедливый, в Чихо так хочется разочароваться, но еще больше хочется прильнуть к тощей спине прямо на этой самой кухне, чтобы дреды лезли в лицо, а щека чувствовала выпирающие позвонки.</p><p>Каждый раз, когда хотелки выходят из-под контроля, Джэхё ужасно не любит себя самого за то, что по своей же дури полез в очередной раз. Недоуменный взгляд Чихо отрезвляет на японском пляже куда хлеще, чем произнесенное в ответ на сорвавшееся "обними меня" насмешливое "ты холодный, хён". Чихо даже не то что не хочется. Он просто не понимает, нахрен надо.</p><p>Наверное, если каждую минуту говорить себе, что ничего особенного в У Чихо нет, то когда-нибудь оно пройдет, потому что все бессмысленное и никому не нужное когда-нибудь заканчивается. С Наллиной становится немного сложнее, потому что когда они стоят совсем вплотную, у Джэхё внутри все обрывается от того, какие внезапно темные и глубокие у Чихо глаза. Может быть, он раньше просто не заглядывал так близко, а может быть - просто Чихо вдруг захотел на него посмотреть.</p><p>Чихо случайно скользит по его плечу пальцами, и Джэхё пронизывает резкий страх, что тот вдруг понял, нахрен надо. Где-то внутри предательски свербит желание поддаться и проверить - вдруг обнимет теперь, но Джэхё не дает ему разойтись. Нельзя. Чихо, может быть, и понял на секунду, столь же мимолетным осознанием, как мимолетны его случайные шутки, но это все равно не то понимание. Оно не про Джэхё, не для него, бессмысленно надеяться, что то - когда-нибудь будет, складывает Джэхё в копилку новые мантры к изначальной про то, что Чихо ничем от всех на свете не отличается.</p><p>Но когда Чихо бреет голову, рассказывать себе сказки про то, как в нем ни капли особенного нет, становится слишком трудно. Джэхё не в силах говорить себе правильные слова, вместо этого он равномерно прокручивает в голове, что даже если он в очередной раз сорвется сейчас и попытается Чихо тронуть, тот пошлет его и будет прав.</p><p>Джэхё приносит мандаринки с Чеджу попавшему в больницу Чихуну, съедает половину сам, когда убеждается, что Чихуну совсем-совсем лучше, и он вот правда уже практически одной ногой обратно в общаге, и смиряется. В конце концов, они все ему как-нибудь особенные, ну и если Чихо особенный так, что из-за него Джэхё собирает в себе все на свете штампы - от тепла в солнечном сплетении до саднящей боли в сердце, то он как-нибудь научится жить с этим. У него много-много времени, пока вся деятельность У Чихо и почти вся группы Блокби заморожена.</p><p>Ее размораживают поездкой в Пьёнчан, и Джэхё бесплодно надеется, что вдруг все его узлы растаяли и расплелись точно так же, как растаял их хиатус. Черта с два, конечно, оно так, но наверное радость от того, что все налаживается у группы Блокби, все-таки перебивает тянущее чувство, которому названия Джэхё то ли не знает, то ли боится узнать, от встречи с Чихо.</p><p>С Чихо, у которого в Пьёнчане, кажется, совсем рвет крышу, потому что он постоянно хватает Джэхё за руки, за талию, за плечи, тянет к себе и смотрит так близко, что даже Наллина становится совсем ерундой. Чихо ржет в ухо, когда Джэхё не удается глупая поцелуйная миссия, и Джэхё упрямо не слышит скользящего мимо "а давай вместо нее я, хён". Может быть, лучше бы Чихо продолжал смотреть недоуменно. С ним таким Джэхё уже сжился и свыкся, а с новым, который слишком хорошо, но все равно не так понимает, нахрен надо им обниматься, он не знает, как быть.</p><p>Джэхё смотрит в зеркало на свое красивое лицо и думает, что таких лиц везде тьма-тьмущая и тупо думать, что Чихо тянет именно к его. Просто слишком хочется поддаться, но ни в коем случае нельзя.</p><p>На съемках Ниллили он запарывает кадр за кадром, и все кругом ржут про обнаженку, девушку в красном платье и опять вытаскивают давний бред про Сон Наын. Девушка в красном платье заливисто смеется громче всех, и Джэхё был бы не против, если бы у него сводило колени и нифига не получалось нормально отработать с камерой из-за нее. Но дело опять в Чихо, всегда в Чихо, и Чихо не умеет вталкивать ему чемодан, не проезжая сухими костяшками пальцев в бутафорских кольцах прямо по голой ключице.</p><p>Когда-нибудь все пройдет, но видимо пока не время. Не пройдет, пока в самолете на Токио Чихо сердито ерошит волосы в кресле рядом, а в отеле их с какого-то фига селят вместе, хотя обычно Джэхё спокойно делит комнату с Минхёком.</p><p>Все как будто бы вполне спокойно, ничего из рук вон. Чихо лениво щелкает каналы японского телевизора, иногда передразнивая высокие голоса девушек-ведущих, пока Джэхё снимает линзы одну за другой и медленно мажет щеки сначала пенками, потом кремами. Чихо, кажется, внимательно провожает его взглядом все три шага от душа до кровати, а потом даже говорит "спокойной ночи" и улыбается перед тем, как закрывается в душе сам. Все спокойно, но у Джэхё упрямо сосет под ложечкой ощущением, что происходит какая-то сюрреалистичная фигня.</p><p>Потом с потолка еще начинает капать и сюрреалистичность усиливается. С другой стороны, Джэхё предпочел бы проснуться от того, что ему на нос капнуло, чем от того, что горит свет, а на его ноге сидит расплывчатый Чихо в трусах, подперев кулаками лицо и исподлобья разглядывая, как Джэхё сонно зевает, чешет чересчур отросшие лохмы и открывает глаза по очереди.</p><p>По крайней мере, нога Джэхё прикрыта одеялом.</p><p>- Нас заливает, - говорит Чихо и ухмыляется. Джэхё смотрит вверх на мокрое пятно на потолке и больше всего на свете хочет залезть под одеяло с головой и не вылезать никогда. Вряд ли его уж так глобально зальет до утра, зато не придется разводить никакой активности вместе с Чихо.</p><p>- Вставай, - говорит Чихо и легко спрыгивает с кровати. Джэхё зевает, почесывает затылок и лениво перебирает ногами под одеялом, ужасно завидуя тому, как Чихо живо влезает в джинсы и спустя минуту уже стоит у двери готовый идти разбираться с ресепшеном.</p><p>- А давай ты сам? - вяло бормочет Джэхё, касаясь голыми пятками прохладного пола. Все-таки обогреватель не слишком спасает, и вообще Японии не помешали бы полы с подогревом, как в Корее. Еще Японии не помешало бы наличие их дорма, где ему не приходится делить комнату с Чихо, его бешеной энергией и своей дурацкой напряженностью. Джэхё не очень любит перемены в принципе - может быть, из-за того, что сменил слишком много агентств в попытке найти свое место в жизни. Перемены, которые как-то колеблют его устоявшиеся в плохие привычки эмоции, он не любит особенно.</p><p>- Могу и сам, - легко соглашается Чихо и исчезает за дверью. Джэхё лениво кутается в одеяло, перемещаясь по комнате - не то чтобы он чего-то стеснялся, естественно, будучи в ней один, но так теплее. Линзы упрямо не лезут обратно в сонные глаза, одну он случайно смывает в раковину и лезет в рюкзак за запасной, чертыхаясь сквозь зубы. Наконец зрение возвращается - хорошо, что только сейчас, думает Джэхё. Не так уж плохо, когда У Чихо сидит на тебе в трусах всего лишь очень размытым пятном.</p><p>Он засовывает в рюкзак носки, бросает поверх них камеру, тоже натягивает джинсы и едва успевает все к тому моменту, как в комнату снова вламывается Чихо, но уже в компании вежливой и расстроенной японки. Сам Чихо немножко чересчур взъерошен и активен даже для себя самого и даже в сравнении с самим собой, только что уходившим вниз.</p><p>- Такие дела, - говорит он. - Комната есть только с одной кроватью.</p><p>Заебись, думает Джэхё.</p><p>Оказывается, когда думается, что реальность переломалась окончательно, ей все равно всегда есть, куда ломаться дальше. Японка извиняется по сто раз в секунду, пока ведет их в ту самую комнату, а Чихо кивает и обрывочными фразами пытается успокоить ее, что все в порядке, они переживут. Сингл крошечный, теснее некуда, и Джэхё зачем-то садится на пол и твитит всю историю - ну, наверное, это из области тех вещей, про которые настолько не хочется ни с кем говорить, что лучше уж рассказать сразу всему миру вокруг. Вредная Юнха-нуна немедленно предлагает ему спать с Чихо в обнимку, лежащий на краю кровати Чихо читает этот ответ у него через плечо, и Джэхё хочется немедленно выбросить телефон, Чихо и кровать вон из окна. Еще он не против сам провалиться куда-нибудь вниз на первый этаж. Чихо щекотно хихикает рядом и тыкает его больно под ребра, а потом говорит:</p><p>- Нет, ну допустим обниматься ты не хочешь, хён. А если чо-нибудь другое?</p><p>- Спать, - соглашается Джэхё, но у Чихо явно другое на уме, и не услышанная в Пьёнчане фраза тяжело падает в сознание сейчас.</p><p>- Поцеловаться хочу, хён, - своим ужасным хитрым голосом действительно говорит Чихо, и Джэхё чувствует, как у него до микроскопических размеров сжимается сердце, потому что лучше бы этого сердца сейчас вообще не было. В таком сюрреалистическом мире ему точно-точно, совсем никак нельзя терять контроль и поддаваться, а где-то там в груди что-то очень мешает спокойно думать и отвечать. Чихо весело дует ему куда-то в основание шеи и повторяет:</p><p>- Ну давай попробуем, ну, хён, а? Хочу именно с тобой попробовать, давай разок поцелуемся, сложно, что ли?</p><p>Разок - сложно, а больше тебе ведь правда не нужно, думает Джэхё, пока все тело его превращается в камень. Джэхё крепко-крепко сжимает в руках телефон, как будто это еще может от чего-то спасти. Назад он не обернется никогда. Вообще. Черта с два он теперь в принципе когда бы то ни было посмотрит Чихо в глаза. Впрочем, не то чтобы сам Чихо готов согласиться с таким решением - он так же легко, как и часом ранее, спрыгивает с теперь уже единственной их кровати и садится на корточки прямо перед Джэхё с упрямым любопытством в глазах - опять ужасно темных.</p><p>- Хочу попробовать с тобой, хён, - повторяет он, - бля, ты что, уже?.. Поэтому сейчас такой скучный?</p><p>Джэхё моргает раз, другой. Вот уж точно не та причина, которая пришла бы ему в голову первой.</p><p>- И кто это был? - Чихо категорически не может успокоиться и даже пытается подобраться поближе. - Ну, хён, ну скажи тогда хотя бы, это иначе, чем когда ты с девочками?</p><p>- Отъебись, - наконец находит Джэхё правильный ответ. - Я не...</p><p>Он пытается подняться, но буквально за долю секунды на его бедра твердо ложатся узкие ладони Чихо. Джэхё мысленно благодарит вселенную за то, что все еще сидит в джинсах.</p><p>- Прекрати, - почти жалостливо говорит он. Вместо того, чтобы исполнить такую простую и понятную просьбу, Чихо оказывается совсем близко, и он шепчет почти что прямо в губы Джэхё:</p><p>- Один жалкий поцелуй, хён, и я отвалю от тебя навсегда, хотя готов поспорить, что будет ужасно круто, и в следующий раз ты не будешь так противиться.</p><p>- С чего вдруг, - вздыхает Джэхё и чувствует, как ноги у него слабеют от того, что руки Чихо сдавливают его бедра все сильнее. Чихо ухмыляется:</p><p>- Ну это же со мной.</p><p>Аргумент, которому Джэхё нечего противопоставить уже черт знает сколько времени.</p><p>И Джэхё закрывает глаза и целует его. Сначала он просто слабо прижимается своими губами к губам Чихо - таким одновременно ожидаемо и внезапно мягким, и от этой мягкости у Джэхё стремительно куда-то улетает самообладание, а на смену ему приходит отчаянная смелость. Он чуть прикусывает нижнюю губу Чихо, немедленно проводит по ней языком и не думает, не думает, не думает о том, что будет завтра - да какое там завтра, через две минуты. Не думает все равно. Джэхё затылком ощущает гортанный стон где-то прямо посреди поцелуя и не хочет знать, кто из них издает этот непривычный звук, потому что потом он сразу чувствует, как Чихо напористо подается вперед, будто пытаясь перехватить инициативу, и больно жмет большими пальцами прямо около паха Джэхё, сильнее упираясь ладонями в его бедра. Джэхё рефлекторно дергает ногами, ощущая, как в джинсах становится слишком тесно, и мысль о том, как ни в коем случае нельзя позволять Чихо заметить это, странным образом возвращает его в реальность.</p><p>В реальности Джэхё отстраняется первым с глубоким вздохом, раскрывает глаза и немедленно жалеет об этом, потому что чуть приоткрытые влажные губы Чихо еще совсем рядом, но все равно бесконечно далеко.</p><p>И у Джэхё внутри рвутся миллионы изломанных узлов для того, чтобы немедленно сплестись в новые. Каждый из новых словно царапается в горле своей неясностью и невыговоренностью, и наверное будет так царапаться всю ту вечность, что Джэхё заново будет учиться говорить себе, что У Чихо - то же самое, что все остальные. В У Чихо для него нет ничего особенного.</p><p>Черт, а ведь он так хорошо научился за месяцы хиатуса, когда Чихо даже не приходилось нарочно избегать. Когда он просто существовал только словом в беспрерывном потоке кёновых болтаний. Настолько хорошо научился, что даже смог пережить Пьёнчан.</p><p>Пьёнчан пережил, но Токио, наверное, не переживет никогда.</p><p>Все то время они молчат, и это молчание сразу же получает пальмовую ветвь неловких ситуаций в жизни Джэхё, хотя они случаются с ним каждый день, одна хуже другой. Джэхё медленно убирает руки Чихо со своих бедер, и каждое прикосновение горит огнем настолько, что Джэхё даже немного странно, когда на джинсах не обнаруживается обожженных пятен от так крепко стискивавших их ладоней. Он резко сводит ноги, все еще боясь, что Чихо заметит, как у него ужасающе стоит, и тогда даже непонятно, какой вариант хуже - если тот просто посмеется или если решит, что надо продолжать начатое.</p><p>Но Чихо молчит, глядя куда-то мимо Джэхё, слегка теряя равновесие, когда Джэхё мешает ему опираться на себя. Чихо выглядит непривычно ошеломленным, и Джэхё думает, не стоит ли ему воспользоваться моментом и сбежать спать в коридор. Но Чихо все-таки разрывает гулкую тишину раздраженным тоном:</p><p>- Эй, хён, ты ведь уже давно не только с телками, а? Не может так быть прям в первый раз, ведь пробовал? Скажи, что пробовал?</p><p>Джэхё вздыхает и качает головой. Чихо, кажется, ни на йоту не верит ему и толкает сердито так, что Джэхё падает на пол боком. Чихо садится рядом и выжидающе смотрит ему в лицо сверху вниз:</p><p>- Хёёён, скажи блять честно, когда успел, ну?</p><p>- Да не было ничего, - огрызается Джэхё и отползает в сторону. - Твою мать, просто прими тот факт, что не только ты можешь быть в чем-то так уж хорош. Я остаюсь на полу, кстати.</p><p>Чихо чуть растерянно - так непохоже на себя - залезает на кровать, копошится там несколько секунд, и затем на Джэхё сверху падает одеяло, плед и все подушки:</p><p>- Потому что иначе ты опять заболеешь, дурацкий хён.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. interlude one: airbag;</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tablo - airbag, tomorrow</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда случается суд, Джэхё закрывается в любом из тех смыслов, какие только можно придумать. Он вылезает из комнаты только на встречи с адвокатами, не разговаривает ни с кем по дороге туда, утыкается в телефон по дороге обратно, максимально отмалчивается на самих этих встречах. Вне их Джэхё сворачивается на кровати в комок и до рези в глазах читает мнения людей, которые ничего не понимают, орут про то, что Чихо угробит группу, про то, что они неблагодарные, про то, что Юквону следовало бы думать о последствиях, и про то, что иногда ольджанам лучше оставаться ольджанами.</p><p>Мы уже проходили через это, твердо объявляет Кён. Да, думает Джэхё, и именно поэтому не хочется повторять. Он знает, что другого выбора нет, и наверное даже если бы был, а они сделали этот, он бы все равно согласился, но это ни разу не меняет того, как тяжело жить под шквалом ненависти снова. Джэхё перестает различать, что именно задевает его больше - когда ругают его самого его же собственными словами, которые он думает в бессонные ночи, или когда пытаются судить о людях, к которым он успел так привыкнуть, что даже не помнит, как это, когда они не галдят за дверью.</p><p>Вскоре ему отчасти приходится вспомнить, так же как приходится заставить себя шевелиться. На завтрак, обед и ужин адвокаты определенно едят деньги, и от просторной общаги на всех приходится отказаться. Юквон со смесью вины и радости в своей всегда подбадривавшей их улыбке отправляется к Сонхе. Чихо съезжает к родителям, но в общем его и так не было видно - по крайней мере, Джэхё. Может быть, конечно, он нарочно избегал Чихо сам, Джэхё не знает. После Японии он слишком неустойчиво ощущает себя в реальном мире, где Чихо интересует что угодно, но только не он, и потому пожалуй лучше проверенного способа просто не видеть, просто забыть, ничего так и не придумали. Чихо съезжает, и это даже к лучшему, но еще съезжает и Минхёк.</p><p>Почему-то без Минхёка просто забывать намного сложнее. Джэхё никогда не задумывался, но в прошлый раз какое-то невероятное количество его рутины был Минхёк. Дурацкие киношки, которые они молча смотрели вместе, ровные рассказы про курсы вождения, на которые Минхёк записался от безделья, походы по нормальным магазинам - не одежды, куда Джэхё пытался таскать Чихо пару раз еще в самом начале, а электроники или даже книжек. Минхёк ни на что не требовал реакции, он мог молчать или мог говорить сам, он мало смеялся и умудрялся превращать вакуум внутри Джэхё в пространство, где хотя бы что-то было.</p><p>Когда суматоха переезда заканчивается, и Джэхё получает возможность сидеть в своей новой комнате сколь угодно долго, ему начинает казаться, что зима так же, как злые комментарии, не кончится никогда. Ему хочется перемотать время вперед, когда долбаный суд уже завершится, слово "адвокат" будет забыто навеки, а Чихо напишет им все офигенные песни, живущие в его голове. Песни, в которых Джэхё достанется пара строчек, и даже эти жалкие строчки он не сможет записать раньше десятого раза.</p><p>Но время течет само, своим чередом, и пока что все-таки к концу подходит только зима, зато вместе с ней уходит и необходимость им самим участвовать в судебном процессе. После последней встречи с адвокатами, где исковые бумаги окончательно сшиты в одно так называемое заявление, Минхёк долго смотрит на Джэхё и тащит его в кофейню.</p><p>- Все будет хорошо, - говорит Минхёк без тени сомнения.</p><p>- Я даже думал, - Джэхё смотрит в стол и методичными движениями размешивает сахар в чае. - Может быть, мне стоит уйти и вернуться к...</p><p>Его голос чуть ломается - настолько чуть, что наверное никто, кроме Минхёка, и не заметил бы.</p><p>- ...к тому, чем я был до. Фотографии, интернет, все это. Не знаю. Не гожусь.</p><p>Минхёк смотрит на него внимательно, а потом резко прикладывает теплую ладонь ко лбу Джэхё, и Джэхё смотрит на него, широко раскрыв глаза, но Минхёк так же спокойно возвращается к своему кофе.</p><p>- Ты же не болеешь сейчас, - констатирует он. - Почему тогда ты бредишь? Кто тебя пустит, сейчас-то?</p><p>Джэхё отлично знает, что никто, и еще лучше он знает, что самым первым себя не пустит он сам. Уйти сейчас, после того, как они сто раз всё обсуждали все вместе, будет значить бесповоротно повесить на себя ярлык никому не нужной интернет-модельки, умеющей только корчить красивое лицо и предавать тех, с кем рядом ему таки удалось стать чем-то большим после всех неудачных попыток. Лучше самому грызть себя за то, что ничего он этой группе кроме пресловутого лица дать не может, чем сдаться на съедение чувству гнусной вины.</p><p>Минхёк касается его руки, улыбается спокойно и понимающе, и уж вот кто точно никогда не считал Джэхё всего лишь лицом. Джэхё всегда хотелось думать, что Минхёк не один такой, но было бы глупо рассчитывать на подобное от Чихо. Минхёк все понимает, потому что разговаривает с ним, а Чихо - Чихо не будет. Ему и раньше-то было не нужно, а теперь тем более ни к чему.</p><p>Словно подслушивая его мысли, Минхёк полушутливо говорит в кофейную пену:</p><p>- Не убивай его, нам потом лидер еще пригодится.</p><p>- Я потому и говорю тебе, - глухо бубнит Джэхё и продолжает наматывать круги деревянной палочкой в кружке, где размешивать уже нечего. - Не ему.</p><p>Он пытается представить, как отреагировал бы Чихо, сделай он наоборот. Наверное, отличный вышел бы случай узнать, как Чихо ненавидит людей на самом деле.</p><p>В первые месяцы в Стардоме Джэхё искренне считал, что Чихо вполне себе ненавидит его, а потом оказалось, что он одинаково орет на всех, кто по его экспертному мнению недорабатывает, и даже Пак Кён не слишком защищен от подобных выплесков. Пак Кёну, впрочем, все равно было проще - его нисколько не смущало поорать в ответ. Джэхё бы не стал даже сейчас.</p><p>Деревянная палочка в его пальцах переламывается пополам.</p><p>На улице внезапно пахнет весной, и Джэхё легкомысленно распахивает куртку, пока они с Минхёком долго бродят всякими задворками. Следующую неделю он начинает дни с микстур в горло и капель в нос, но ни секунды не жалеет, потому что кашлять проще, чем бороться с тщательно раскормленной словечками нетизенов черной дырой, а та от встреч с Минхёком каждый раз становится меньше. </p><p>Джэхё фотографирует на телефон некрасивую грязную лужу в каком-то затхлом дворе и думает, что однажды сможет утопить в подобной все свои вакуумы и все свои ломаные узлы. Он распрямляется, щелкает синее-синее небо и улыбается чуть ли не впервые за год.</p><p>- А купи, что ли? - говорит Минхёк, когда они проходят мимо витрины с фотоаппаратами. Джэхё упирается в гладкое стекло лбом и сквозь собственное отражение разглядывает большие камеры, напоминающие те, которыми совсем недавно всякие девочки на веселых мероприятиях снимали его.</p><p>Через час у Джэхё на боку болтается глубокая черная сумка, они с Минхёком сидят на бордюре тротуара, и Минхёк прилежно читает инструкцию, а Джэхё, высунув язык, крутит настройки от рандома. Вечером он раскрывает ноутбук и вместо очередных желтушных статеек на навере идет обзаводиться фотошопом. Ничего не получается, фотографии все как одна размазанные, но на их сортировку уходит целый вечер. Самый быстро пролетающий вечер с тех пор, как начался суд.</p><p>Минхёк как будто бы вытаскивает его снова и каждый раз, доходя вместе с Джэхё до дома, где теперь живет оставшийся в общаге кусок группы Блокби, повторяет, что совсем скоро все будет хорошо. Джэхё кивает, но он знает, что нет на свете столько гигабайтов фотографий, которые полностью заполнят его черную дыру. Она меньше, но она есть, и на ее дне вязнут ободряющие слова Минхёка. Дыра выплевывает их обратно горьким осознанием того, что в мантру про то, что еще чуть-чуть и снова все будет хорошо, Джэхё сможет поверить только тогда, когда ее, глядя ему в глаза, скажет У Чихо.</p><p>Наверное, это просто такой своеобразный способ дать определение слову "никогда".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. step two: come away with me;</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>norah jones - come away with me<br/>norah jones - young blood<br/>h.o.t - candy<br/>g.o.d - friday night</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда суд начинает идти сам по себе, полностью без их участия, Чихо несет.</p><p>Он не помнит, как это происходит, и не знает, почему, но как-то так складывается, что за какой-то позорно малый срок Чихо узнает позорно большое количество сеульских гей-клубов, и сначала ему даже как будто пьяняще хорошо от этого. От всех красивых мальчиков-моделек, которых можно зажать в угол или в туалет и которые никогда ничего не скажут ради себя же. Чихо, задыхаясь, дрочит им и кусает за ключицы, чувствуя в своих волосах чужие тонкие пальцы, слышит полунапускные стоны и знает, что лучше от этого все равно не станет, хуже - очень может быть, но его просто бесконтрольно несет впервые в жизни.</p><p>В прошлый хиатус так не было, не несло его - ни по гейским клубам, ни по любым другим, и дело совершенно точно не в том, что тогда он как бы был виноват, а сейчас со всех сторон прав. Просто не было.</p><p>Чихо пытается писать песни - у него их много, их никогда не было мало, но сейчас абсолютно все получаются не те, не так и не о том. Он пытается нащупать их заново, но вместо этого опять находит себя в призрачном круговороте из мерзкого дабстепа, ничуть не менее мерзкой травы и смазливых мальчишек, жмущихся к нему.</p><p>К счастью, Чихо там находит не только он сам, и в общем-то явление Пак Кёна в очередной из клоак, где Чихо методично напивается, сидя у стойки, столь же внезапно, сколь и неизбежно. Сквозь мутную пелену кажется, что за ним пришли аж два навязчивых лучших друга, и Чихо долго фокусирует взгляд, сводя Пак Кёнов воедино и отделяя от бармена. Осознав, что жизнь по-прежнему достаточно добра к нему и не заставляет терпеть двойную дозу Кёна, Чихо счастливо цепляется за его плечо, после чего встать становится даже чересчур легкой задачей. Кён выволакивает его из прокуренного всем, что только можно попытаться скурить, помещения на улицу, проглатывает все свои тысячи идиотских шуток про мартовских котов, и щека Чихо загорается от резко проезжающей по ней широкой пятерни. Чихо расплывается в блаженной пьяной улыбке.</p><p>Наверное, поэтому ему терпеть Кёна всю жизнь - никто больше не знает, когда надо вовремя заткнуться и когда надо вовремя дать ему в морду.</p><p>Впрочем, оказывается, что даже после этого Чихо не сразу понимает, почему все слова мучительно не те и не так. Оказывается, с ним должны были случиться абсолютно все гей-клубы Сеула, черт знает сколько смазанных связей и ровно четыре звонких оплеухи от Пак Кёна, чтобы до Чихо наконец дошло - даже если ему казалось, будто он хочет подобной херни, она ни одной секунды не была ему нужна.</p><p>Ему нужно, чтобы светло-карие глаза и колючий от неловкости взгляд из-под длинных ресниц и совершенное в своей красоте и отвратительное в своей неподвижности лицо.</p><p>В прошлый раз все было по-другому просто, потому что теперь Чихо знал, какого вкуса эти чертовы его губы и как глубоко смотрят у Джэхё глаза после. Токио прокатился по Чихо паровым катком, и винить было некого, кроме самого себя. За то, что забыл Пьёнчан, за то, что с чего-то взбрендило, будто он сможет успокоиться и больше никогда не думать всех своих мыслей, каждая из которых начиналась с "хочу" и включала в себя Ан Джэхё, гребаного идиота-хёна, всего целиком бессмысленного от своей лохматой макушки до длинных бесконечно ног, за то, что должен был знать - не хватит ему один раз скользнуть языком тому по губам.</p><p>Никогда не хватит.</p><p>Чихо пытается посчитать, когда видел Джэхё последний раз, сбивается, проверяет дату решающей встречи с адвокатами и осознает, что сходит с ума больше месяца. И сошел бы раньше, может быть, даже сразу после Японии слетел бы с катушек, но юридическая лабуда хоть как-то держала в узде.</p><p>Песни не держали. Чихо слишком привык обращаться с ними легко и по-свойски, поэтому любое упрямство нескладных строк его невыносимо бесило.</p><p>Радостный Пак Кён, который приходит к нему в студию то ли удостовериться, что Чихо не унесло опять, то ли просто посидеть, тоже бесил. Не радостью, конечно, Чихо и сам уверен в скором светлом будущем, а просто. Пак Кён остался в общаге, и мимо него, наверное, каждое утро в ванную проплывает Джэхё в очередной дебильной пижаме.</p><p>- Как все? - спрашивает Чихо, лежа щекой на исписанных бумажках. На самом деле Чихун все время пишет ему в каток, а Тэилю всяко нечем заняться, кроме зависания в спортзале, поэтому вопрос только на первый взгляд такой расплывчатый. Хочется верить, что Кён доверяет первому взгляду, но Чихо упорно кажется, что нет - просто подыгрывает, рассказывая про Чихуна и гантели Тэиля.</p><p>- Джэхё-хён прям последнее время активный стал, - хмыкает Кён. - Из дома выходит, ты прикинь? Минхёк-хён говорит, он фотик купил, щелкает по тыще кадров в день.</p><p>- Не зарос грибами, значит, - нарочито смеется Чихо, и Кён подхватывает, а, уходя, потом внезапно серьезнеет:</p><p>- Я только не знаю, он бросил или нет читать всю ту хрень.</p><p>И в этих словах Чихо слышит подтверждение своей долго затаптываемой идее сходить и поговорить.</p><p>Он не знает, готов ли Джэхё разговаривать с ним после Японии и готов ли Джэхё разговаривать с кем бы то ни было, пока идет суд. Наверное, если вдуматься, то для Джэхё весь процесс правда может быть чем-то иным, чем для них всех. Чихо сам провалил прослушивание в СМ, а Тэиль без конца вещает о том, как в итоге стал бы курьером, но в глубине души они все наверняка предполагают, что могли бы найти другие шансы. Они все рассуждают и говорят на интервью, что не могут придумать других вариантов, хотя сам Чихо точно знает, что он врет - да были бы другие варианты, великое их множество, хоть сейчас ему и неприятно о них думать. Но Ан Джэхё, возможно, говорит это искренне.</p><p>Потому что для него Блокби и Стардом <i>на самом деле</i> стали единственным не сорвавшимся вариантом. </p><p>Чихо раздраженно ломает карандаш, которым рисует непонятные абстракции, пока думает всю эту мутную чушь про не менее мутного Джэхё, и почему-то хочется так же резко сломать стену, которую бессмысленный хён старательно возводит вокруг себя от всего мира и особенно от него.</p><p>Благодаря Кёну, у него есть ключи от общаги, в которой он больше не живет и в которой был один раз - когда помогал все тому же Кёну, а заодно и Чихуну, таскать жуткое количество коробок с мангой и штанами ядерных цветов. Чихо приходит наугад, надеясь, что Джэхё не свалил на какую-нибудь фотопрогулку, и едва не вламывается в пустую комнату Тэиля вместо нужной ему, но вовремя осознает ошибку. Нужная, конечно, закрыта, и из нее медленно тянутся тягучие строки английской лирики.</p><p>- Можно? - тихо спрашивает Чихо у закрытой двери. Она, кажется, не заперта, но толкать и заходить он все равно не готов. Уже однажды влез слишком близко.</p><p>Ему отвечает только журчащее неразборчивое женское пение. Чихо кивает - не то чтобы он чего-то другого ожидал, но уходить все равно не собирается. Он садится на кухне, разглядывает незнакомую мебель незнакомой квартиры, пытается порисовать теперь в телефоне, но глаза все равно нервно косят на дверь, и в какой-то момент та таки открывается.</p><p>Джэхё заходит на кухню с совершенно отсутствующим видом, и первое, что невольно бросается Чихо в глаза - заметно округлившиеся щеки и совсем не так четко очерченный как раньше подбородок. Когда Джэхё ныряет в холодильник, Чихо почти спокойно отмечает, что ноги и задница тоже стали больше. Почему вообще он знает, какая у Джэхё раньше была задница, почему он совсем не помнит, каким Джэхё был на встречах с адвокатами, и почему все это время в его голове был только образ из тесной каморки японского отеля, когда он обещал Джэхё, что тот непременно захочет поцеловаться снова, а в итоге этого и еще миллион всего остервенело хотел Чихо.</p><p>Впрочем, все ничего не значащие изменения совсем не означают, что Джэхё перестал быть ебануться каким красивым и аккуратно выносить Чихо мозг каждым движением.</p><p>Когда Джэхё выныривает с молоком в руках и смыкает свой взгляд с Чихо, то оказывается - ну странно же, че - что светло-карие глаза тоже на месте и вокруг них по-прежнему неуклюже хлопают длинные ресницы.</p><p>Джэхё вздрагивает, тусклым голосом спрашивает, к Пак Кёну ли он, а то того нет, и Чихуна тоже нет, а Тэиль вот буквально пять минут назад ушел в спортзал, и в общем тут только он, так что наверное Чихо лучше зайти в другой раз.</p><p>- Я к тебе, - слишком резко говорит Чихо и поспешно добавляет черт знает зачем: - хён.</p><p>- Минхёк сказал что-то? - так же невыразительно спрашивает Джэхё, попадает соломинкой в горлышко только со второго раза и долго пьет, глядя куда-то мимо Чихо в окно. Чихо зачарованно смотрит попеременно на движения его губ и дергающийся на шее кадык, борется с желанием не отвечать ничего, а просто обнять Джэхё целиком и отцеловать всего прямо тут, слизывая молочные капли с его языка, но вместо этого только качает головой. Нет, Минхёк ничего не говорил, хотя теперь Чихо мысленно делает себе зарубку поболтать с ним немножко когда-нибудь потом. Если у него будет время.</p><p>Джэхё молча выбрасывает пустую упаковку и, ничего не говоря, уходит обратно. Чихо идет за ним следом и, когда Джэхё пытается закрыть дверь, резко просовывает в нее ладонь.</p><p>- Я к тебе, - с нажимом повторяет он.</p><p>- Давай в другой раз? - без особой надежды спрашивает Джэхё и дверь таки открывает. Чихо заходит внутрь - в новую комнату Ан Джэхё, по-прежнему представляющую собой нагромождение барахла. На столе в углу косметическая армия путается в сонме невнятных проводков, и Чихо столько не видел даже в их студии звукозаписи. Садиться особо некуда, поэтому, чуть помедлив, он опускается на кровать. Что приятно, заправленную хотя бы.</p><p>Джэхё обходит кровать и садится с другой стороны - спиной к Чихо, лицом в стоящий на стуле ноутбук. Из ноутбука все еще льется медленная мелодия с мягким женским голосом поверх, но Чихо ни в жисть бы не сказал, та ли это песня или уже другая. Джэхё горбит спину над ноутбуком, полностью закрывая экран, под тонкой футболкой выпирают все до единого позвонки, и Чихо почти готов протянуть руку и пересчитать их все пальцами. Он помнит, что пришел разговаривать, помнит об этом каждую секунду, но блядь - как же сложно разговаривать с чертовым Ан Джэхё, особенно когда хочется в него стонать и чтобы он стонал в ответ.</p><p>Спустя пару минут их душного молчания под музыку Джэхё, не оборачиваясь, лезет рукой в задний карман джинсов и вытаскивает спутанные наушники. Чихо бездумно хватает его за запястье, и это наверное первый раз после Токио, когда они соприкасаются. Точно первый раз, когда они соприкасаются не из-за работы.</p><p>- Пусти, - ровно говорит Джэхё. - Я просто не хочу выключать, но тебе вряд ли нравится.</p><p>- И чего? - вскидывается Чихо и вместо того, чтобы отпустить, дергает Джэхё повернуться назад. Тот упрямо выпутывает руку из цепкой хватки, и тогда Чихо, старательно загоняя подальше все мысли о возможных последствиях, лезет к нему на кровать с ногами и садится на колени между стенкой и плечом Джэхё, чтобы хоть немножко видеть его глаза.</p><p>- Какая разница, что мне нравится, - по слогам произносит он. - Мы у тебя в комнате.</p><p>Джэхё медленно кивает, подперев рукой подбородок, засовывает наушники обратно и зачем-то едко замечает:</p><p>- Просто не рэп же.</p><p> - А я по-твоему больше ничего не воспринимаю?! - зло выпаливает Чихо, немедленно забывая, что он думал об играющей нудной музыке минуту назад, и даже на эмоции рискует заехать Джэхё по бедру.</p><p>Джэхё шутливо трет ушибленное место, поднимает побежденным жестом ладони с растопыренными пальцами и издает короткий смешок:</p><p>- Ну сиди слушай, что.</p><p>Чихо сползает по стене и вольготно ложится на кровати Джэхё, упираясь ему в сутулую спину острой коленкой. Медленные звуки окутывают его и струятся по потолку, который Чихо разглядывает, кажется, целую вечность, пока Джэхё нудно щелкает мышкой. Одна муторная песня сменяет другую, и Чихо пытается хотя бы ловить знакомые английские слова, чтобы не заснуть под мерный женский голос. Кён часто говорит, что Джэхё иногда ужасная девчонка, но Чихо так не кажется даже сейчас, когда он слушает самую девчачью музыку в мире. <i>Come away with me</i>, шепчет ноутбук, и Чихо хочется своротить его на пол, раздолбав каждую микросхему внутри. За песни и за то, что Джэхё с ноутбуком интереснее, чем с ним, хотя ноутбук есть каждый день, а Чихо пришел впервые за - сколько там? Два месяца? Три?</p><p>Джэхё, наверное, забывшись, едва слышно напевает вслед за растягивающей звуки женщиной, и у Чихо внутри крутится что-то невыразимое. Он невольно упирается в спину Джэхё кулаком, и тот дергается нервно.</p><p>- Да ты пой, пой, - быстро говорит Чихо и отдергивает руку прочь, но Джэхё все равно умолкает.</p><p>- А у нее есть не такие, - Чихо щелкает пальцами в воздухе, пытаясь найти подходящее слово, - вялые песни?</p><p>Джэхё переключает трек и вполоборота по-идиотски фыркает смешинкой:</p><p>- Мне нравятся вялые штуки.</p><p>Он страшно наигранно надувает губы, и это самое неестественное выражение лица, которое Чихо когда-либо видел у людей вообще, но даже такое лучше, чем совершенно никакое, с которым он увидел Джэхё на кухне.</p><p>- Потому что ты сам одна из них, - срывается у Чихо невольно, и он чуть качает коленкой, стукаясь Джэхё в спину. Их разделяет толстая ткань джинсов Чихо и джэхёшная футболка, и это ничуть не меньше, чем Марианская впадина, потому что когда Чихо таки говорит с ним, то это почти как кричать той самой впадине на дно.</p><p>- Ну раз уж все донсэны вокруг такие быстрые, должен же хоть кто-то быть медленным, - Джэхё смеется уголками губ, и ему ни в коем случае нельзя так смеяться. Чихо очень дорог свой здравый разум, а все эти смешинки его лишают здравости на раз-два. Даже просто на раз, наверное. Он думает о том, как наверное здорово целоваться с Джэхё, когда он весь улыбается, и быстро мотает головой.</p><p>Песня вот хорошая, да. Самая медленная быстрая песня на свете. Жаль, ей Джэхё не пришептывает вслед.</p><p>- А в норебане эта твоя баба есть? - нарочито грубо пытается как-нибудь продолжить диалог Чихо. Джэхё жмет плечами:</p><p>- Не проверял, зачем?</p><p><i>Come away with me</i>, черт подери.</p><p>Чихо вскакивает, садится рядом - еще ближе, чем раньше - и быстро трогает Джэхё за локоть, сразу отдергивая ладонь:</p><p>- Пошли проверим. И если есть, ты ее споешь?</p><p>- Че? - довольно-таки миролюбиво переспрашивает Джэхё, не отрываясь от ноутбука. Чихо скашивает взгляд на монитор.</p><p>Это не новостные сайты и вообще никакие не сайты, это, мать вашу, фотошоп, и получается, что бросил он свои никому не нужные, а особенно ему самому, чтения.</p><p>Почему-то у самого Чихо в голове становится легче, и он сумасшедше скалится:</p><p>- Давай, пошли, а то ты уже небось не помнишь и как микрофон держать.</p><p>- Мы можем пойти, - ровно отвечает Джэхё и даже захлопывает чертов компьютер. - Но я не буду петь. Даже не думай.</p><p>Конечно, в итоге он поет. Чихо всю жизнь знает, что он отлично умеет уговаривать кого угодно на что угодно, и он помнит даже, как уговорил Джэхё на то, на что лучше бы не уговаривал никогда. Пение теперь - фигня.</p><p>Джэхё тем более это так очевидно нравится, хоть он и жмется поначалу, неловко присаживаясь прямой как палка на диван в полутемной комнате, пока Чихо азартно листает страницы каталога. Нора Джонс находится довольно быстро, и Джэхё принимается неуверенно бормотать слова, глотая половину английских звуков. Чихо сидит на столе и болтает ногами в такт, рукой нервно перебирая страницы пока что бесполезного каталога. Одна песня заканчивается, Джэхё начисляют какое-то смехотворное количество баллов, Чихо снисходительно говорит, что вот если бы присуждал он... и Джэхё опять смеется едва заметно тем самым смехом, который Чихо бы запретил.</p><p>Когда через еще две Норы Джонс Джэхё распевается, он смешно сжимает свободной от микрофона рукой коленку. Когда Джэхё распевается настолько, чтобы самому пролистать каталог и даже выбрать какую-то старую корейскую попсу повеселее, он наконец-то отрывается от дивана и еще смешнее пританцовывает, угловато двигая бедрами. Когда все катится по наклонной до годовской Фрайдей Найт, Чихо хватает свободный микрофон и горячо дышит в него, начитывая чужой незнакомый рэп. Джэхё, конечно, не прав ни разу, потому что ему нравится совсем не только рэп и совсем не всякий рэп - нравится.</p><p>Джэхё зачем-то читает вместе с ним, жутко неправильно и шепелявя больше обычного, и Чихо внезапно накрывает какой-то теплой волной - это совсем не то горячее цунами возбуждения, от которого кровь стучит в ушах, как он обычно ощущает рядом с Джэхё. Это как будто бы отступающая вдаль Марианская впадина, обнаруживающая вместо себя мягкий теплый залив.</p><p>Чихо смотрит на всклокоченные темные пряди рядом и думает, что если все-таки взять и разломать чертову стену, построенную Ан Джэхё от всего мира и от У Чихо особенно, то за ней обнаружится что-то еще лучше, чем эти бесконечно длинные ноги, и даже лучше, чем пульсирующая жилка на тонкой шее. Хотя казалось бы - куда уж. Он все еще не может не думать о том, как бы склонить эту чертову шею набок и поставить на изгибе некрасивый засос, но теперь Чихо знает, что и на том не сможет остановиться.</p><p>Чертов норебан, который Чихо зачем-то сам устроил на свою голову, делает Джэхё невыносимо ближе, реальнее и даже, наверное, понятнее, потому что когда вы оба имеете хоть сколько-нибудь отношения к музыке, выбор песен в норебане так много говорит. Еще больше говорит то, как Джэхё постепенно поет все легче, и совсем много - то, как Чихо его слушает, не пропуская ни одной ноты. Хочется схватить Джэхё за плечи и долго-долго трясти, пока тот наконец не объяснит, с чего он так просто извлекает звук за звуком для Норы Джонс или Джиоди, но весь скукоживается в эмбрион, когда приходится выпевать строчки, которые ему дает Чихо. За это вроде как обидно, но на самом деле Чихо внезапно слишком нравится слушать его гнусавым, шепелявым, красивым и неровным, как он сам, голосом любую муть, и он даже торопливо сбрасывает звонок от Джиёна, не желая чем бы то ни было прерывать и без того слишком короткий оплаченный час.</p><p>На исходе того часа на Чихо обрушивается шквал возмущенных сообщений в катоке про то, что он обещал весь день быть в студии, а в итоге таки зашедший заценить новую песню и узнать, нет ли новостей про процесс, Джиён стукнулся об закрытую дверь.</p><p>Чихо отделывается коротким "Ну буду скоро", а когда отрывает взгляд от телефона, уже никакой музыки нет и голоса Джэхё нет, а сам Джэхё стоит и напряженно смотрит на Чихо, до побелевших костяшек сжимая в руках микрофон.</p><p>- Я тебе мешаю? - спрашивает Джэхё, и Чихо хочется его ударить, чтоб отучить молоть глупости раз и навсегда.</p><p>- Нет, хён, не тупи, - вместо этого говорит он и убирает телефон в задний карман джинсов. Джэхё, конечно, не верит и категорически отказывается, когда монитор высвечивает цветистое сообщение про пятнадцать минут сервис-тайм. У них выходит час, и ни минутой больше, и даже сотрудница на выходе ахает в попытке все же предложить добавить еще. Чихо бы добавил. Раз десять по пятнадцать минут ему бы, может, хватило.</p><p>Но они выходят на улицу, где Чихо ловит себе такси, потому что ему на другой конец города в студию. Джэхё от возвращения к ноутбуку отделяет всего пара кварталов, и Чихо медлит залезать в машину, глядя, как бессмысленный хён распутывает все те же вытащенные из заднего кармана наушники перед тем, как всунуть их в телефон.</p><p>- Послушай, - вдруг каким-то непонятным порывом говорит Чихо на прощание, барабаня по желтому металлу такси, - скоро мы выиграем процесс и все будет оки-доки, ты ж понимаешь?</p><p>Не в его правилах кого бы то ни было успокаивать, но с Джэхё его правила, наверное, перестали работать давным-давно. Лохматая макушка кивает, и, уже сидя в машине, Чихо успевает сквозь грязные стекла поймать взглядом, как Джэхё улыбается в небо, включая на телефоне наверняка какую-то очередную девчачью скукоту.</p><p>Уже подъезжая к студии, Чихо впервые за всю историю существования группы пишет Джэхё не в общий чат катока: "Спасибо". Он не знает, за что спасибо - за песни или за финальную улыбку, или вообще за то, что все-таки открыл дверь, но за что-то Чихо точно хочется ему это сказать.</p><p>В ответ ему приходит офигевший смайлик с пружинами в глазах, потом волна ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ, а потом "Теперь горло болит //о\\", и Чихо наивно хочется верить, что по воображаемой стене таки пошли трещины, а если ему вздумается постучаться в закрытую дверь снова, то его больше не попытаются всеми способами не пускать.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. step three: let it be;</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>beatles - let it be</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда суд выносит решение не в их пользу, Джэхё все равно. Черт знает почему - то ли потому что ему просто хотелось, чтоб оно уже закончилось все хоть как-нибудь, то ли потому что со Стардомом у них все равно никакого будущего нет, то ли потому что раз никогда таки произошло в его жизни, то приходится в него верить. Поэтому Джэхё верит в глупое "оки-доки" Чихо. Ему очень хочется верить Чихо в чем-нибудь, и между "оки-доки" и еще более глупой надеждой на то, что Чихо с ним интересно, первое выбрать всяко легче, несмотря на то, как их чат в катоке постепенно перестает весь целиком помещаться в большой экран телефона Джэхё. Чихо иногда кидает ему всякую ерунду - какие-то песенки незнакомых американцев или подборки невероятно концептуальных фешн-фотографий. Оно все ужасное, оно все Джэхё не нравится, он на все отделывается картинками из рандомных вебтунов, но Чихо почему-то это не останавливает.</p><p>Наверное, просто все-таки Минхёк ему что-то сказал, и Чихо решил быть хорошим лидером. После первого случайного сообщения Джэхё долго крутит телефон в руках и раздумывает, не спросить ли Минхёка, но малодушно решает отложить до личной встречи, а с теми у них сейчас сложно. Минхёк с головой уходит в новый танцевальный проект, выпускает видео даже, и оно ужасно крутое. Настолько крутое, что Джэхё опять задумывается о том, зачем вообще группе Блокби он сам, а потом вспоминает кулак Чихо по своей спине и "Да ты пой".</p><p>Может быть, было бы правильно попросить Тэиля брать его на уроки вокала или хотя бы попросить посоветовать преподавателя, но вместо этого Джэхё тратит деньги на объектив.</p><p>- Я, конечно, не могу дать тебе юридическое объяснение вашего процесса, - задумчиво говорит ему брат, когда наконец-то выныривает из своей учебы и они встречаются в мит баре, - но твои экономические решения не очень разумны.</p><p>Джэхё улыбается и на режиме "праздник" щелкает скептического Чанина, режущего кимчи с таким суровым выражением лица, как будто это заключение об их проигрыше. Вообще он знает, что пора бы уже с такой-то дорогущей техникой начинать ковырять настройки самому, но играть с предустановленными режимами тоже отчего-то весело.</p><p>Праздничный Чанин ужасно светлый, а Чанин-в-помещении отдает желтым.</p><p>- Все равно за экономику отвечаю не я, - говорит Джэхё потом, когда еда слишком готова, чтобы ее фотографировать. - Вроде бы отец Чихуна поможет сейчас все устроить.</p><p>Брат кивает и методично запихивает в салатный лист все, что только может найти на столе:</p><p>- Раз уж у вас семейный подряд, то может и мне место найдется потом? Ну, чтоб вся ваша бухгалтерия в новом агентстве не канула в лету.</p><p>Оказывается, когда про самые вялые и противные месяцы в жизни Джэхё шутит его брат, то сразу очень отчетливо ощущается, что те месяцы кончились.</p><p>По телевизору награждают победителей очередного музыкального шоу, и Джэхё кажется, что он сам участвовал в таких где-то в прошлой жизни.</p><p>- Потом вы камбэкнетесь, и я даже куплю альбом, так что не забудь поблагодарить, когда наконец выиграете, - хмыкает брат. Джэхё давится мясом.</p><p>- Если, - поправляет Ан Джэхё.</p><p>- Когда, - упрямо улыбается Ан Чанин.</p><p>Может быть, они с Чихо даже чем-то похожи - хотя бы тем, что умеют находить слова, которые черная дыра внутри Джэхё не в силах поглотить, как бы ни старалась.</p><p>Отец Чихуна действительно им помогает, на бумаге впервые возникает название Севен Сизонс, и они все долго благодарят, пока Чихун ужасно смущается и лезет обниматься сначала к каждому хёну по очереди, а потом пытается сгрести всех вместе, но до настоящего агентства еще все равно далеко. Впрочем, это ни разу не останавливает Чихо от того, чтобы запереться в студии и круглосуточно что-то там писать. Джэхё бы ужасно удивился, если бы остановило, и ему все равно никогда не нравились те американские песенки, а во все остальные разы, кроме того первого и непонятного, Чихо приходил не к нему, а к ним ко всем сразу, и к Джэхё, пожалуй, меньше всех из присутствующих, но все равно когда чат затихает, а Чихо перестает заходить, Джэхё всего этого не хватает.</p><p>Он каждый день говорил себе, что надо быть готовым, что Чихо не будет возиться с ним бесконечно, но в итоге с готовностью все равно как-то плохо.</p><p>Когда в тот раз он увидел Чихо на кухне, то все переломанные узлы разом стянулись внутри немыслимо туго и даже страшно стало, насколько он отвык от того, как Чихо умеет вызывать в нем эмоции. Джэхё довольно плохо умеет обращаться с эмоциями - он долго вслушивается в них, долго анализирует и пытается вывести какие-нибудь закономерности, долго привыкает к каждому новому отсутствию закономерностей. К Чихо он пытается привыкнуть уже который год, но постоянно что-то мешает. Пьёнчан. Токио. Теперь еще и норебан.</p><p>Он регулярно мотает ниочемный чат, так долго бывший пустым, к началу и разглядывает начальное "спасибо". Как ни обидно, от того, что Джэхё до мельтешения в глазах всматривается в короткое слово, оно не становится разговорчивей и не рассказывает ему про то, что творилось в дурацкой непонятной голове У Чихо, когда он это отправлял. Джэхё каждый раз стискивает зубы и напоминает себе, что надеяться нельзя, а Чихо просто хороший лидер, которому иногда стукает в голову, что он за них ответственный, но необъяснимое "спасибо", которое вообще-то писать должен был он, все равно выбивает из колеи.</p><p>Спасибо, что заставил поверить в чертову мантру, думает Джэхё. Спасибо, что вычеркнул Токио.</p><p>Джэхё не может сказать, что теперь заново учится говорить с Чихо, потому что никогда он этого не умел, и пожалуй правильнее будет назвать - просто научился наконец-то, не заново. Не слишком хорошо, конечно, Джэхё по-прежнему нечего сказать Чихо, когда тот сидит у них в гостиной дорма, обняв ногами подушку, и под какую-нибудь тупую комедию фонтанирует идеями вместе с Кёном, но теперь, если Чихо кричит ему что-нибудь сам, в горле больше не царапает узлами.</p><p>После Токио хотелось не помнить про Чихо ничего на свете и особенно его улыбку Джэхё прямо в губы. После норебана хочется никогда не забывать. Джэхё так много успевает продумать, пока жмет на кнопки фотоаппарата у очередного моста, еще больше - пока щелкает фильтры в обработке, и все это о том, что наверное он согласен на Токио, если у них будут норебаны.</p><p>Он может миллион раз сказать себе, что просто раз Чихо - хороший лидер, то ему надо быть хорошим хёном, а по традиции раз тебя куда-то водили, то надо водить в ответ, но на самом деле Джэхё просто скучает. Пак Кён иногда ходит к Чихо в студию, и Джэхё медленно думает о том, что вдруг ему тоже можно. Он знает, что на самом деле ни в коем случае нельзя, потому что оказаться с Чихо рядом - значит опять вспомнить, как хочется уткнуться ему носом в волосы и обнять за талию и целовать его нелепые большие губы, пока свои не распухнут, и бесконечно много еще всяких хотелок, про которые Джэхё запрещает себе думать. Не стоит думать о том, что все равно не сбудется.</p><p>Но ведь даже во сне Джэхё не могло привидеться, как Чихо внимательно слушает его корявые попытки исполнить скучные девчачьи песни.</p><p>Джэхё спрашивает у Кёна точный адрес долбаной студии, потому что все, что знает он сам - студия, конечно, где-то на Апгучжоне. Кён хмыкает, подмигивает и окружает такую простую информацию миллионом слов, но Джэхё в общем уже сто лет как мастер фильтровать кёновы потоки. Он старательно пропускает мимо ушей шутливые упреки о том, что давно пора бы знать, где работает лидер твоей группы, особенно раз уж ты весь такой из себя самый старший хён, и вместо этого убеждает себя в том, что ему не страшно самому идти к Чихо.</p><p>Может быть, стоит ему сначала написать и спросить, но Джэхё кажется, что тогда Чихо обязательно ответит, что он занят или что лучше он придет сам или что пусть Джэхё просто зайдет вместе с Кёном, к чему такие сложности. Поэтому он решается отправиться наугад и долго оттягивает момент выхода из дома, зачем-то читая в навер словарях разные определения страха. Все они зыбкие, неясные и вообще кто их такие поместил в словари. Для Джэхё страх - когда холодеют ступни перед выходом на сцену, но сейчас ничего подобного нет.</p><p>На улице влажно пахнет летними сумерками, и внезапно Джэхё думает, что лучше всего было бы вытащить Чихо прочь из его дурацкой студии.</p><p>Паническая мысль о том, как он будет выкручиваться, если у Чихо именно сейчас уже сидит Кён или Чихун, или еще хуже - какой-нибудь друг из той тусовки, нападает на Джэхё слишком поздно, уже тогда, когда он дергает ручку незапертой двери и делает шаг в комнатушку, где царит широкое кожаное кресло и порядок, куда больший, чем у Джэхё бывал когда-либо в любой его комнате.</p><p>Паническая мысль оказывается не права. Чихо один и Чихо спит прямо на столе, уронив голову на вытянутые руки прямо рядом с компьютером, на котором открыта какая-то аудиопрограмма. Рядом с ним валяются исписанные неровным почерком обрывочные бумажки и целые блокноты, и в них, наверное, уже тысячи строк, из которых сколько-нибудь достанется и Джэхё. На краю стола стоит разрисованная картонка из-под рамёна, а в противоположном углу комнаты Джэхё замечает еще не начатую упаковку и заодно несколько пачек чипсов.</p><p>Первым импульсом становится немедленно обнять Чихо, упираясь лбом ему в основание шеи, погладить по растрепанной голове и никогда больше не отпускать. Но Джэхё удерживается. Второй Токио ему точно ни в коем случае не нужен, и еще меньше ему нужен злой Чихо, решивший, будто его жалеют. Так что Джэхё просто осторожно двигает в сторону Чихо рамённую картонку и прислоняется к краю стола, утыкаясь в телефон.</p><p>Через несколько минут Чихо просыпается.</p><p>- Блять, - говорит он, приоткрывая глаза, и остервенело чешет щеку, которой слегка коснулась картонка. Джэхё с минуту размышляет о правильности своего решения, но Чихо продолжает чесаться практически везде, не ограничиваясь щекой, и Джэхё не выдерживает:</p><p>- Может быть, тебе попробовать мыться иногда?</p><p>- Пак Кён, ты... - начинает Чихо, но потом поднимает голову и видит, что никакого Пак Кёна и в помине нет. Джэхё с неловкой шутливостью машет ему.</p><p>- Точно, мог догадаться, что Кён никогда не шепелявил, - говорит Чихо и широко зевает, едва пытаясь прикрыть рот рукой. - Блин, ты-то что тут забыл?</p><p>Джэхё пожимает плечами и возвращает Чихо его собственное объяснение:</p><p>- Я к тебе.</p><p>У Чихо чуть расширяются глаза и он смеется, широко развалившись в своем кресле. Он бросает короткий взгляд на компьютер, потом переводит его обратно на Джэхё и быстро спрашивает:</p><p>- Хочешь, покажу, что я придумал...</p><p>- Не хочу, - говорит Джэхё и берет в руки картонку с рисунками. Линии черным маркером складываются в нечто, до ужаса напоминающее клоунскую маску, но Джэхё уж точно не мастер толковать чужое рисование. Еще больше он не мастер толковать что бы то ни было, связанное с Чихо. Чихо сердито толкает его и возмущается:</p><p>- Эй, наш будущий камбэк, эксклюзивная информация, не охренел ли отказываться?</p><p>Джэхё окидывает взглядом студию, останавливаясь на псевдоеде в углу, и фыркает:</p><p>- Какой камбэк, если у нас тут лидер помрет в четырех стенах от переутомления, окруженный только упаковками рамёна.</p><p>- Хотя бы от переутомления, а не от зарастания плесенью, как некоторые зимой, - резко парирует в ответ Чихо, но Джэхё задумчиво ездит пальцем по гладкой коже на спинке кресла и тянет:</p><p>- Пошли проветрим тебя, а? И нормальная еда.</p><p>Краем глаза Джэхё видит, как Чихо колеблется, и почти слышит, как в блондинистой голове перелистываются файлы и заметки в попытке понять, как в его выдуманный самому себе график вписывается нормальная еда. Когда Чихо пытается потянуться к компьютеру, Джэхё нащупывает в кармане застарелую пачку сигарет и вытаскивает ее последним аргументом:</p><p>- Или буду курить у тебя прямо тут.</p><p>- Только попробуй, мать твою, - рявкает Чихо, выхватывает у него сигареты и жмет-таки на компьютере пару кнопок. - Я выключить, идиот. Хён.</p><p>В итоге Чихо вытаскивает с полки у двери черную кепку с черепушкой и натягивает толстовку, несмотря на то, что летом и ночью-то жара, а сейчас всего лишь вечер. Чуть повозив рукой в глубоком кармане толстовки, Чихо цепляет на нос гигантские темные очки, а потом нахлобучивает поверх кепки капюшон.</p><p>Эмоции - самое непонятное что есть на свете, потому что никогда Джэхё не сможет разложить себе по полочкам, с чего отчаянно пытающийся быть определением слова свэг У Чихо ему такой особенный.</p><p>- Вот сразу видно, - смеется Джэхё, - кто тут популярный. Я таких очков и днем-то не ношу.</p><p>Чихо бьет его в бок, выпроваживая вон из студии, и быстро спрашивает, звеня в темноте ключами:</p><p>- И куда меня потащат?</p><p>На улице Джэхё засовывает руки в карманы и вдыхает закатное лето как можно более глубоко. С Чихо рядом оно пахнет даже еще лучше, несмотря на всю его напускную браваду.</p><p>- Для Эверлэнда на твое счастье уже слишком поздно, - хмыкает Джэхё, и брови Чихо скептически ползут вверх, а за зеркальными стеклами очков невидимые глаза, наверное, округляются вопросительно - мол, идиот ты, что ли, даже упоминать такое. У Джэхё смущенно краснеют щеки, он отлично чувствует это, но пожалуй объяснять Чихо свое всегда дурацкое и неуместное чувство юмора сведет все в еще худшую неловкость, так что он просто бросает быстрый взгляд на часы и говорит:</p><p>- Зато на радужный мост успеем. И это будет курица.</p><p>Теперь даже сквозь очки видно, как Чихо закатывает глаза от ужаса перед таким розово-сопливым выбором места, и Джэхё на всякий случай припечатывает окончательно:</p><p>- Чонгечон я тоже люблю.</p><p>Они едут в автобусе, и Джэхё беспокойно гоняет навер карты пальцем по экрану телефона в попытках найти хоть какой-нибудь дурацкий хоф недалеко от Банпо, пока Чихо вполголоса продолжает материть всю затею. Нене Чикен, предлагает ему карта, где-то в пятистах метрах от моста, а кто такой Джэхё, чтобы не соглашаться. Автобус резко тормозит, Джэхё неуклюже оступается, чуть заваливаясь на аджумму рядом, а в следующую секунду Чихо тянет его за футболку прямо на себя и шипит где-то около щеки:</p><p>- Держаться надо, блять.</p><p>Ты даже не представляешь, саркастично кривит губы Джэхё, сжимая в кулак телефон. Чихо смотрит в окно поверх очков, выглядывая их остановку, и ничего не знает о том, как сложно держаться и не позволять себе падать на него просто, потому что хочется. Что такое по сравнению с этим падать на аджумму из-за неаккуратного водителя, ерунда какая.</p><p>Нене Чикен оказывается полуподвальным помещением, где Джэхё путано делает заказ и отпихивает руку Чихо, когда тот пытается сунуть свою карточку. Наверху около комбини сидит еще куча таких же ожидающих людей - компании и парочки, им всем совершенно замечательно пофигу на них, и до Джэхё вдруг резко доходит, что с самого начала Чихо был прав.</p><p>Банпо мост - это же розовое, сиропное, совершенно плюшевое место для романтических свиданок и никакого значения не имеет то, что Джэхё он просто нравится как первое место, которое он увидел в Сеуле, когда приехал сюда один. Чихо об этом ничего не знает, знать не собирается и имеет полное право охреневше поржать над таким выбором или заподозрить Джэхё в том, что на самом деле является правдой, но Чихо об этом никогда знать не должен.</p><p>Впрочем, Чихо не ржет - он с отсутствующим видом ковыряет носком кроссовка крошащуюся известку на полу и оживляется только тогда, когда им вытаскивают большой пакет. Чихо немедленно засовывает внутрь свой большой нос и с недовольным разочарованием бубнит:</p><p>- Ну черт возьми, и даже пива не взял?</p><p>- Ни в коем случае, - хмыкает Джэхё, резко выхватывая пакет и выходя обратно к дороге.</p><p>- Зануда, - бросает Чихо ему в спину. Джэхё небрежно показывает из-за плеча средний палец, но внутренне соглашается. Чихо не первый и не последний, кто его так называет, и спорить всегда было бессмысленно. С правдой не спорят, а сейчас он всяко лучше сойдет за зануду, чем рискнет стуманить себя при Чихо алкоголем и хоть на секунду ослабить четкий контроль за происходящим. Джэхё вспоминает пьянки с группой - тоненько поющего Тэиля, который чересчур легко ведется в таком состоянии на провокации Пак Кёна и вытаскивает из памяти все неприличные песни, какие только есть на свете; Чихуна, про которого все кричат, что ему нельзя, но на самом деле он все равно только краснеет и басит сильнее обычного; Юквона, который на спор готов почти что пройтись по карнизу.</p><p>Чихо, который обязательно лезет к самому Джэхё обниматься сзади и больно елозит руками по животу.</p><p>Сам Джэхё хотя бы точно знает, что ему нельзя, ни в коем случае нельзя, но Чихо наверное забывает намного легче или даже не пытается помнить, так что Джэхё включает контроль на них двоих. Может быть, конечно, норебан списал все и раскрыл им совсем новую страницу совсем новой истории, но Джэхё не уверен. Ему всегда было проще убедить себя, что правила есть не зря и лучше им следовать, чем рисковать. Он уже в любом случае рискнул в Токио.</p><p>Около моста тьма народу, и они едва находят место, где особо никого нет. Чихо с сомнением разглядывает пыльные каменные ступени, на которые легко шлепается Джэхё, а потом таки приземляется рядом, плюнув на стоимость дизайнерских джинсов. Вокруг беспрерывно фоткаются, перекрикиваются и обнимаются, и у Джэхё немножко мурашки по коже от того, как оно все сейчас выглядит для Чихо.</p><p>- Я просто когда переехал, - сбивчиво начинает он, но одновременно с ним начинается и радужное шоу. Джэхё моментально обрывается, потому что ему каждый раз - как впервые, а в этом году он еще и действительно ни разу сюда не ходил. Когда первая песня медленно стихает, он лезет за куском курицы и чуть опасливо бросает взгляд на Чихо, будто переживая, что тот если еще не плюнул на все, то плюнет прямо сейчас и свалит прочь от дурацкого моста и дурацкого Джэхё.</p><p>Чихо сидит без кепки и без очков и даже едва заметно шевелит губами в такт играющей следом Let it be.</p><p>Банпо может быть сколь угодно сиропным, розовым и банальным местом, куда стабильно набиваются сотни шумных парочек, он может быть даже дешевым аттракционом для туристов, но для Джэхё радужный мост навсегда становится чем-то искренне волшебным. Здесь он когда-то давно решил, что ужасно хочет петь. Здесь он внезапно увидел до боли настоящего У Чихо. Того, который не пытается корчить из себя ни нечто милое, ни нечто крутое, который не лидер и не рэппер. Может быть, для своего собственного внутреннего покоя Джэхё было бы лучше никогда такого Чихо не знать, потому что это опять - слишком новая эмоция, но в нынешней новой эмоции нет узлов и нет переломанных линий, и наверное из-за этого он все-таки надеется, что с ней будет достаточно легко сжиться.</p><p>Джэхё все-таки зачем-то длинно и прерывисто рассказывает вполголоса про то, как бросил все свое пусанское ольчжанство и уехал в Сеул, сразу показавший ему этот мост, и он даже не знает, слушает ли Чихо вообще, но когда он заканчивает, Чихо вдруг щекочет его под подбородком давно забытым жестом и хмыкает:</p><p>- Так мне че, мост обвинять в том, что получил себе в группу хёна, который постоянно все запарывает?</p><p>Всю обратную дорогу, когда Джэхё едет в совсем другом автобусе, пустом и без Чихо рядом, он пытается привычно задавить все свои чувства и все свои хотелки, потому что так проще, всегда проще логически объяснить себе, почему они не должны быть вообще, но теперь не выходит. Джэхё пытается думать абсолютно понятную мысль про то, что Чихо хороший лидер и он слушает их всех, но все его правильные мысли категорически отступают перед отчаянным желанием верить в то, что Чихо с ним интересно. </p><p>И Джэхё наконец-то позволяет себе так думать.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. interlude two: collide;</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>howie day - collide</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Чихо включает им всем послушать будущую песню в первый раз, камбэк правда становится чем-то неумолимо настоящим. Да, это только мелодия, да, она еще голая и сырая, да, им еще сто раз перебирать партии, но все равно песня есть - нотами из компьютера и слогами на распечатанных листах, осязаемая, практически как их тоже сошедшее уже с бумаг в реальность Севен Сизонс. У агентства есть офис, танцевальный зал, почтовый ящик и просроченный в первый же месяц платеж за электричество. Куда уж реальнее.</p><p>Чихо впервые за долгое время бросается с головой в родные сферы, практически неотделимые уже от него самого. Его так часто спрашивали и будут еще спрашивать про работу, про почему он столько берет на себя, про самое трудное и самое любимое, но ответ, наверное, всегда будет один и тот же. Чихо слишком важно пройти всей песней от начала до конца, и на всем пути он ни разу не может выделить какой-то особенный этап. Они ему важны все. И все должны быть выполнены идеально.</p><p>- Зануда ты и говнюк, - гундит Пак Кён из-за стекла, когда Чихо заставляет его перечитывать в пятый раз. На седьмой он с сияющей улыбкой выставляет два средних пальца сразу, и Чихо точно знает, что если б мог - и на ногах бы изобразил то же самое.</p><p>Может быть, если бы Ан Джэхё реагировал примерно так же, было бы куда проще. У Джэхё куда меньше слов, чем у Пак Кёна - в любой из песен, но в некамбэчной, зато слишком важной он выпевает самые главные слова и выпевает их не так раз за разом, а когда Чихо качает головой и ругается, только смотрит потерянным взглядом, отчасти напоминающим тот отсутствующий весенний. Хорошо, что только отчасти.</p><p>Чихо слишком хорошо помнит, как Джэхё может, и по-ослиному упрямое желание слушать так же свои собственные главные слова никуда не делось с того похода в норебан. Поэтому Джэхё торчит у микрофона долго-долго, пока наконец Чихо не кивает устало и не улыбается ему, показывая большой палец.</p><p>Все правильно, все так, как надо, и все звучит лучше, чем Чихо представлялось, и может быть, это смысл Ан Джэхё для Чихо - можно представлять сколько угодно, но будет лучше.</p><p>Джэхё в ответ на его улыбку вспыхивает щеками, с которых уже стерся весь тщательно наложенный утром ббкрем, и это тоже - лучше. И все, о чем Чихо жалеет подспудно - что он не может просто взять и впрямую спросить, краснеет ли бессмысленный хён от того, что его похвалил продюсер, или от того, что его похвалил Чихо.</p><p>Они начинают гонять танец, который точно так же как и первоначальная голая мелодия только постепенно выкристаллизовывается в то, что совсем скоро увидят их девочки-фанатки. Девочки, которые ждали и ждут и пишут им про это в твиттеры. У Чихо нет привычки читать меншены, но остальные читают и обсуждают, а Джэхё наверное читает больше всех, иногда даже вступая в диалоги. И пожалуй, все они вшестером после первых двух судебных месяцев молчаливо благодарны девочкам не только за то, что их ждут, но и за то, что все потоки сообщений бесконечной лавиной смывают даже самые закаменевшие следы гадких комментариев.</p><p>Чихо не надо ничего читать и не надо даже слушать, как читают другие, чтобы до одури хотеть показать всем тем девочкам идеальную песню и идеальный танец, и тем самым дать смысл всему их годовому ожиданию. Он просто знает с самого начала, что девочки потратили нервов, может быть, ничуть не меньше, чем они сами, и что они должны каждую секунду клипа, песни, выступления давать веру в то, что оно было не зря.</p><p>Поэтому Чихо опять бесится то на одного, то на другого, опять требует от хореографа показывать снова и снова, тыкает Кёна - потому что Кён всегда и во всем должен ему больше всех - и неизбежно косит глазами в сторону тяжело дышащего и путающегося в деревянных движениях Джэхё. Минхёк как будто бы перехватывает эти взгляды и одними губами шепчет, что он постарается. Он научит.</p><p>Чихо ни секунды не сомневается, что научит, потому что вряд ли хоть один человек в этой комнате понимает Джэхё лучше Минхёка, но все то же ослино-упрямое толкает его подойти к Джэхё, не дожидаясь, подойти почти совсем вплотную, так, что очень тяжело не выплеснуть ему все свои эмоции одним махом, наплевав на прочих людей рядом.</p><p>Со всей этой подготовкой к долгожданному камбэку они вроде бы все время так близко, но они никогда не одни, и Чихо сердито осознает, что ему это не нравится.</p><p>Он вполголоса ругает Джэхё, размеренно перечисляя его ошибки, которые Чихо видны, несмотря на то, что он сам в танцах не главный специалист. Джэхё в общем, скорее всего, и сам все знает лучше всех - он кивает, обещает больше стараться и внимательно разглядывает Чихо своими несуразными светло-карими глазами с длиннющими ресницами вокруг, и Чихо проваливается куда-то на самое дно этих глаз, которые так тепло на него смотрят. Как вообще он мог думать про них колючие, никакого даже намека на колючки тут нету.</p><p>И стены, кажется, уже никакой нету, и как будто бы если просто протянуть руку, то можно дотронуться до мокрой шеи и смахнуть с нее крошечную каплю пота, пока Джэхё сам не вытерся полотенцем. Смахнуть или все-таки сцеловать - Чихо путается в том, чего ему хочется больше, но в любом случае что бы оно ни было ему каждой секундой воспоминаний о Токио страшно лезть первым, потому что вдруг тогда стена схлопнется снова.</p><p>Так что Чихо просто смотрит на Джэхё каждую репетицию, мысленно оправдывая себя тем, что надо же следить за прогрессом, а прогресс же есть, и Чихо порывается ему сказать, чтобы опять посмотреть, как Джэхё немедленно краснеет, но Кён все говорит первым. Кён вообще очень много говорит, и когда они уже у Чихо в студии после очередной порции танцев дошлифовывают Кёну сольник, тот не перестает болтать, пока Чихо вдруг не спрашивает:</p><p>- А разве оно не должно быть где когда что как и почему?</p><p>Кён смотрит на него как на идиота, и в кои-то веки его взгляд хоть немного отражает ход мыслей самого Чихо.</p><p>- Слишком длинно будет, - хмыкает он. Чихо задумчиво рисует крупные цветы поверх строк нуны из Урбан Закапа, то ли потому что по кёновым при нём самом рисовать как-то не то, то ли потому что по ним хочется рисовать не цветы, а что-нибудь сильно менее возвышенное.</p><p>- Но почему это самый главный вопрос, - говорит он, и Кён кивает, чересчур веселым голосом внезапно бросая:</p><p>- Ага, вроде как - почему ты все время разглядываешь Джэхё-хёна.</p><p>- Иди нахер, - лениво огрызается Чихо, но сердцевина цветка становится чуть более неровной. - Потому что он может больше, но не работает достаточно. Бесит.</p><p>Изрисованный лист исчезает, на его месте появляется новый, и маневрирующий бумагой в воздухе Кён нараспев тянет:</p><p>- У тебя бесит звучит сейчас как самая нежная нежность на свете, Чихо-я.</p><p>- Убью тебя когда-нибудь все-таки, - думает вслух Чихо мысль, которая для него столь же ежедневная, как и привычка чистить зубы. Он рисует дальше - черт знает что через весь лист, но сейчас оно не помогает вычистить мозги напрочь и вытряхнуть из них все то, что за него формулирует вслух Кён.</p><p>- Ты к нему прикапываешься почти, как ко мне, - Кён улыбается, - а ко мне ты ж знаешь, почему ты прикапываешься.</p><p>- Какая разница, - Чихо едет наискось по бумаге кривой линией, - отвали.</p><p>- Да я ниче, просто... - Кён пожимает плечами и встает, собираясь уходить. Он тянется за сумкой через плечо Чихо и где-то около его уха пропевает на мотив идиотской босановы своей:</p><p>- Просто он же на тебя тоже смотрит.</p><p>Кён успевает выскочить за дверь до того, как давно закончившийся блокнот летит ему в спину, но в принципе Чихо мог бы бросить так хоть весь стол и ему бы не помогло.</p><p>Слова Кёна свербят каждый день, где-то фоново в подсознании, не отвлекая от работы, а просто уживаясь с ней рядом в голове Чихо. По ночам снова болезненно накатывают воспоминания о Токио, но сейчас Чихо не выгоняет их прочь. Он вспоминает снова и снова чертов поцелуй, глубокий взгляд Джэхё потом и вязкую неловкость утром.</p><p>И внезапно Чихо как-то укладывает в разуме вероятность, что все колючки и стены были не из-за того, что Джэхё так не хотел пускать его к себе. Может быть, он хотел того слишком сильно. Ему ужасно странно думать, что все то, что сейчас происходит с ним самим, у Джэхё было уже тогда год назад, но в конце концов Чихо не Минхёк. Чихо не понимает Джэхё с полуслова или даже без слов вообще.</p><p>Но поэтому Чихо наверное и хочется слушать от Джэхё много-много сбивчивых шепелявых слов и точно так же говорить ему свои, и чтобы при этом можно было их бормотать ему в шею и чувствовать его запах. И когда стены больше нет, Чихо кажется, что может быть Джэхё не оттолкнул бы все его бесконечные "хочу", так никуда и не девшиеся и только обросшие новыми.</p><p>Но после Токио все равно до глупого страшно пересечь черту.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. step four: glorious;</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>natalie imbruglia - glorious</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда на границе лета и осени влажная дождливая духота плавно сменяется не менее влажной и не менее дождливой свежестью, Чихо вдруг осознает, что их долгожданный камбэчный релиз наконец-то готов - весь, вообще весь, от первой ноты до последних кадров в клипах, и даже уже выпущено официальное объявление от их агентства и буквально не сегодня-завтра в интернете появятся тизеры. Переделывать и дошлифовывать уже больше нечего, кроме стремительно приближающегося шоукейса, но бесконечных танцевальных репетиций Чихо все равно мало, чтобы чувствовать себя достаточно занятым. Почему-то это немного напоминает весну, когда оставалось только ждать решения суда - точно так же сейчас, в общем-то, остается только ждать реакции публики.</p><p>Чихо не знает, зачем он продолжает сидеть в студии почти все время, что они не репетируют вместе. Он пытается писать что-то еще, но оказывается, что слишком сложно сочинять дальше, когда ты не знаешь, что думают об уже написанном. Часто заходит Джиён, чуть реже - Кён, и с ними обоими он до хрипоты обсуждает то шоукейс, то релиз, то промоушен, крутит в миллионный раз давным-давно выученные наизусть песни и вроде бы совсем не волнуется, но иногда под ложечкой предательски сосет.</p><p>Им придумывают передачу, как когда-то чуть ли не в прошлой жизни придумали выезд в Пьёнчан, и Чихо хватается за нее как за повод отвлечься - сразу и от тягучего ожидания того, как же их девочки-фанатки воспримут песню для них и про них, и от саднящего сомнения в правдивости случайных слов Пак Кёна про Джэхё. Он на секунду задумывается о том, что именно Пьёнчан в свое время сломал его старательно выстраиваемый в собственной голове барьер от мыслей, включавших в себя бессмысленного хёна, но проводить какие-то еще параллели кажется чересчур бредовым, особенно когда их с Джэхё распределяют в разные команды для выполнения поручений от фанаток.</p><p>Когда они отправляются к первой же девочке, Чихо очень ожидаемо и очень четко осознает, что дико скучал по всей этой круговерти. Ему ужасно хорошо от того, как их везде встречают криками, ужасно приятно от каждого "Оппааа, мы так ждем камбэк", и если бы Чихо мог, он бы исполнил абсолютно все поручения, которые им присылают, просто потому что каждое придает ему уверенности в том, что девочкам понравится песня специально для них, и почему-то следом Чихо неизменно думает о том, что они все обязательно должны похвалить то, как правильно Джэхё спел там самую важную строку.</p><p>Джэхё тоже иногда приходит к нему в студию - после выхода своего тизера, например, и после съемок тоже, и долго рассказывает про то, как здорово после всего их хиатуса было опять встретиться с фанатками и на самом деле совсем-совсем по-настоящему ощутить себя по-прежнему частью группы Блокби. Чихо кивает, крутит в руках карандаш и бесконечно злится на себя за то, что ему все равно хочется не просто говорить с Джэхё, а обнимать его, когда он говорит.</p><p>Ровно накануне съемок самой глупой части передачи, которая про свидание и про которую Пак Кён говорит, что все равно первым и окончательным выбором главной героини будет он, поэтому остальным можно и не участвовать, на музыкальных сайтах появляется песня Би зе лайт, а Джэхё приходит снова. Он почти не разговаривает, только сидит на диване рядом, и они каждый в своем телефоне ревниво следят за всеми быстро появляющимися комментариями.</p><p>- Первое место, - вдруг говорит Джэхё и показывает какой-то из чартов на экране. Он улыбается, и у него опять краснеют щеки, и Чихо не знает, правда ли это или ему просто хочется так думать, но в глазах Джэхё как будто бы есть не просто гордость тем, что их песня попала на первое место, а гордость именно тем, что это песня Чихо. Джэхё так и засыпает прямо у него на диване, подсунув руку с телефоном под щеку, но Чихо все еще читает и читает каждое слово, которое пишут про их релиз, до тех пор, пока голова не начинает болеть. Чихо закрывает глаза, но даже так перед ними прыгают буквы. Он откидывает руку с телефоном в сторону, проезжая ладонью Джэхё прямо по голой коленке, но тот все равно не просыпается.</p><p>Когда Чихо открывает глаза в следующий раз, уже утро, а вместо телефона он сжимает своей ладонью пальцы лежащего рядом Джэхё. Все затекло и все болит, и Чихо вдруг ударяет мыслью о том, что вот их и догнала дурацкая ситуация, в которую они вляпались тогда в Токио.</p><p>- Не надо вспоминать, - ровно говорит Джэхё, резко слезая прочь, и Чихо ненавидит свою привычку, задумавшись, нести вслух околесицу из своей головы. Впрочем, может быть, из-за того, что им пора на съемки, а может быть, из-за того, что Чихо так и не попытался пересечь черту сейчас, в его студии нет того же самого налета густой противной неловкости, какой был утром тогда, и Джэхё не захлопывает торопливо за собой дверь, а сосредоточенно разглядывает себя в зеркало, расправляя волосы, и даже бубнит вслух о том, как глупо было не взять с собой тональник. Идиот, думает Чихо, нахлобучивая на непослушные белые вихры кепку, все равно ведь красивый без тональника, даже еще красивее, и лохматый красивый, и вообще всегда красивый, и можно я буду каждый день просыпаться, держа тебя за руку.</p><p>Они молча едут в такси до съемочной площадки, и Чихо успевает передумать слишком много про себя, про них, про то, как ему до боли хочется знать, о чем там думает Джэхё, глядя в окно, чтобы не захотеть это молчание прервать чем угодно, даже самой дебильной репликой на свете. Он начинает говорить про то, как сейчас девице из них из всех выбирать, и пытается смеяться об этом, а потом спрашивает у Джэхё, как выбирал бы он. Тот опять поправляет волосы, жмет плечами неловко и отвечает, по-прежнему не отрываясь от бесконечной вереницы серых домов за окном, что черт его знает, все они идиоты. Чихо зачем-то перебирает ему все имена на свете, от их танцоров до Ким Хичоля, и Джэхё отсутствующим голосом выбирает то Минхёка, то новенькую корди-нуну, то своего давнишнего дружка из Мблак. Наверное, если таксист и пытается вслушаться, то считает их какими-то совсем упоротыми. Впрочем, у него на счастье Чихо играет музыка.</p><p>Когда Чихо, вылезая из машины, врезается носом Джэхё в спину, у него вдруг вырывается вертевшееся в голове с самого начала:</p><p>- А если Минхёк или я?</p><p>Джэхё смотрит куда-то далеко в линию горизонта и ровно отвечает:</p><p>- Я бы отказался участвовать.</p><p>- Почему? - вскидывается Чихо почти оскорбленно. Ему кажется, что, задавая свой самый главный вопрос, тот самый, который Пак Кён так походя выкинул из своего названия, он идет не по холодной осенней траве, а балансирует где-то на краю обрыва. Джэхё снова сутуло ведет плечами, и губы его чуть-чуть кривятся недоусмешкой:</p><p>- Потому что так выбирать можно, только если никто ничего не чувствует.</p><p>- И что, - едва слышно говорит Чихо. Он не знает, готов ли услышать ответ и узнать всю правду про Токио, про то, появилась ли стена из-за того, что Чихо влез слишком близко к Джэхё, которому чертов поцелуй значил чересчур много, или все-таки к тому, которому поцелуй не значил ничего, но остановиться уже не получается.</p><p>Джэхё скользит взглядом по серому небу и ярким пятнам листьев поверх этой серости, словно боясь даже краем глаза посмотреть на Чихо, а потом говорит до боли обыкновенным, абсолютно будничным голосом:</p><p>- Ну, я-то чувствую. Ну, про тебя.</p><p>Если бы Чихо мог, гримерка оказалась бы где-нибудь километрах в десяти, и им пришлось бы идти туда еще часа три, и он бы успел вытрясти из Джэхё всё, сказать ему всё сам, а потом поцеловать его за каждый упущенный в недоговоренностях день, но она оказывается слишком близко, и он ничего не успевает ответить до того, как на него наскакивает уже весь приготовленный к съемкам Чихун, всовывающий Чихо в руку лист со скриптом. Джэхё неловко улыбается, отходя, его ловит ахающая от вида потертых шорт корди-нуна, немедленно вытаскивая хрен знает откуда тонкую черную футболку и нормальные джинсы, и Чихо вдруг с ужасом думает, что теперь все такие важные слова повисли в воздухе черт знает на какое время и вдруг каждая секунда, отдаляющая его ответ, превращается в новый слой скорлупы вокруг чертова бессмысленного хёна, с которым так сложно учиться разговаривать. </p><p>Который такой красивый в своей черной футболке и так по-дурацки обкусывает губы, читая скрипт, пока его причесывают. Чихо почти забывает читать сам, пока Кён не пинает его с силой под шатким столом, где широко разложены сценарные листы.</p><p>Строчки скрипта сначала порываются скакать у Чихо перед глазами, но он упрямо вчитывается в происходящий бред. По крайней мере там прописано, что после него идет Тэиль, а Джэхё только потом.</p><p>Тэиля девушка убирает слишком быстро.</p><p>Джэхё вылезает из машины, кивает, здоровается, залезает обратно и снимает куртку, попутно рассуждая одновременно про собак и идеальный типаж никого на самом деле не интересующей девушки, и Чихо мечется между никуда не девшимся желанием держать его за руку даже сейчас и желанием все-таки дать по шее за то, что Ан Джэхё так хорошо отрабатывает дурацкую передачу и никогда не может нормально работать, записывая строчки песен Чихо.</p><p>Жилки на руках, гонит в очередной раз девушка про долбаный идеальный тип, и Джэхё с невыносимо смешным сосредоточенным видом разглядывает свои запястья - одно чистое, второе татуированное рандомными буквами, и Чихо абсолютно все равно, какие там у него жилки. Идеальный тип, жилки, да кому вся эта хрень нужна - про идеальных и придуманных, если есть такой живой и ни разу не совершенный Джэхё.</p><p>- Мы с ним совсем не похожи, правда? - вдруг с улыбкой говорит живой и несовершенный Джэхё своим немножко гнусавым, ни разу не идеальным голосом, привычно проглатывая окончания слов, и Чихо даже роняет что-то в ответ, пока девушка соглашается и мелет чушь про то, что якобы Джэхё очень серьезный. Он не серьезный, сердито думает Чихо, он просто чертов зануда, но он умеет ржать как идиот над тупыми комиксами и все время играет в телефон и шляется с фотиком вместо того, чтобы тренироваться петь, и его хер поймешь, даже если очень хочется. Наверное, было бы правильно, если бы Чихо догадался про Токио сам, наверное, было бы правильно, если бы он догадался еще тогда, но наверное точно так же правильно было то, что он понял только спустя год - пройдя через суд, норебан, Банпо мост, идиотские комментарии Кёна и резкие оплеухи от него же.</p><p>Не будь всего этого и в общем-то не будь Токио таким, каким он был, Чихо бы вряд ли смог честно сказать себе, что Ан Джэхё ему нужен не только своими длинными ногами и яркими губами, а обязательно вместе со всем занудством и улыбками в небо.</p><p>- И он все время работает, - размеренно продолжает Джэхё девушке, смотря мимо нее. - И орет. И страшный, когда орет.</p><p>Черт возьми, как он может так спокойно себя вести, когда Чихо с каждым его словом чуть не разрывает изнутри от того, как в его голове такое же чудовищно спокойное "Я чувствую, ну, про тебя" смыкается с веселым кёновым "У тебя бесит звучит как самая нежная нежность".</p><p>Наверное, он не один такой, умеющий так звучать, раз Джэхё рассказывает одну за другой причины, по которым Чихо не надо выбирать, и все они звучат причинами, по которым он сам выбрал уже давным-давно, и потому Чихо совсем не хочется спорить. Он правда все время работает. Он всегда будет все время работать. Он просто больше не хочет все время работать без возможности, когда голова совсем гудит, пойти и обняться с голыми коленками Джэхё на диване сзади.</p><p>Девушку, впрочем, явно причины все-таки убеждают именно в том, что связываться с Чихо - себе дороже, потому что прямо рядом с собачьим кафе, будь оно неладно, Чихо хватает Юквон, а Джэхё выигрывает вообще весь конкурс. Чихо нервно облизывает губы, когда камера продолжает жужжать, снимая, как Джэхё в сумерках еще несколько ужасно долгих минут болтает с ничего не значащей девушкой про такие же ничего не значащие темы.</p><p>Когда камера выключается, Джэхё склоняется в вежливом поклоне и ужасно устало возвращается в кафе под звонкий хохот Юквона и бесконечные кёновы страдания о своей недооцененности. Джэхё по-прежнему не смотрит на Чихо ни единого момента, он вполголоса о чем-то смеется с Минхёком, а потом опять прячется за экран своего телефона, но только теперь, когда Чихо знает, он больше не готов терпеть ни Минхёка, ни телефон. Может быть, он просто бесится, что Джэхё опять как будто бы все равно. Может быть, это страх, что если упустить момент, то с Джэхё опять станет невозможно разговаривать.</p><p>Чихо просто хватает его за руку, сбалтывая какое-то глупое объяснение, которое в общем-то вряд ли кому-то нужно - стафф слишком занят сборами техники и рассказами девушке о том, когда передача выйдет в свет, Пак Кён смотрит слишком понимающе, а остальные увлечены своими телефонами ничуть не меньше, чем Джэхё. Но в общем Чихо все равно наплевать на то, что все думают. Ему думать сейчас слишком сложно.</p><p>- Отпусти, - говорит Джэхё слишком поздно, когда Чихо уже закрывает их обоих в туалетной кабинке несчастного собачьего кафе - самом идиотском месте для выяснения отношений, но в конце концов с одной стороны, и выяснять-то уже нечего, а с другой это были идиотские отношения с самого начала.</p><p>- Я случайно сказал, - тихо произносит Джэхё, упираясь руками Чихо в грудь, пока Чихо разглядывает его лицо близко-близко, каждый раз невольно останавливаясь на шевелящихся ненужными фразами губах. Он смотрит на них, и ему до боли хочется вспомнить, как эти губы целуются, вспомнить и больше не забывать никогда. Джэхё продолжает сбивчиво нести что-то про жалость и не думай, что надо что-то делать, и оно пройдет, и правда не надо ничего делать, и Чихо просто не может больше слушать всю эту совершенно не про них и не для них высокопарную чепуху.</p><p>- Дебил, - странно низким голосом прерывает его Чихо и проводит по щеке Джэхё большим пальцем. Тот весь цепенеет у Чихо в руках, и какое-то мгновение Чихо даже сомневается, стоит ли ему все-таки переступать черту, но потом он думает, что все равно уже переступил безвозвратно, даже не шагнул за нее, а прыгнул с шестом еще в самый момент, когда вообще помянул Токио и тем более - когда здесь и сейчас прижал Джэхё к стенке. Поэтому он решается.</p><p>Чихо целует его легко, почти невесомо - только в самый уголок розовых, накрашенных для съемок губ, словно прося разрешения, но Джэхё после этого замирает окончательно, даже дышать перестает, и просто смотрит напряженным взглядом, где неверие мешается с отчаянным ожиданием, и Чихо прямо в рот ему выдыхает:</p><p>- Если я хочу делать, что тогда. Что тогда, идиот. Господи, почему ты такой дебил, за что ты мне, зачем...</p><p>И дальше он не знает, кто из них целует первый, а кто со всей накопившейся жадностью отвечает - почти так же, как тогда в Токио, но совсем по-другому. У Чихо как у девчонки-школьницы кружится голова и немножко подкашиваются ноги, когда он чувствует своим языком горячий язык Джэхё и когда Джэхё еле слышно стонет в ответ на то, как Чихо оттягивает его нижнюю губу. Они целуются, наверное, целую вечность или даже немного дольше, и в итоге Джэхё снова, как в тот первый раз, отрывается первым, но теперь вместо того, чтобы закрыться отстраненной маской, он комкает Чихо воротник рубашки и улыбается ему в губы. И оказывается, когда он такой - Чихо вообще сносит крышу, окончательно и бесповоротно.</p><p>- Пройдет у него, - срывается у Чихо, когда он прикусывает бледные ключицы в темном вырезе. - Охуел вконец, только попробуй. </p><p>Где-то в подсознании молнией бьется мысль, что наверное если бы Джэхё не знал, что сейчас он чувствует не один, как тогда, если бы не ощущал хоть как-нибудь слабо, что Чихо не будет его жалеть, а будет делать сам по собственному желанию вот то самое, что он делает, он бы никогда ничего не сказал. Значит, наверное, Чихо все-таки научился хоть как-то его понимать, раз он сказал и раз он продолжает так невозможно-счастливо улыбаться и смотреть глубоким взглядом, какой больше не должен видеть никто и никогда, кроме Чихо.</p><p>Это все должно быть только его, только для Чихо все эти улыбки и все эти взгляды и только его сережки в ушах Джэхё можно перебирать щемяще-ласковым жестом, и только губам Чихо подставлять шею, запрокидывая голову назад. Джэхё стонет - слишком громко для такого все еще довольно публичного места - когда Чихо засасывает мягкую кожу, оставляя предательский след, и шепчет что-то про то, что зачем весь этот экстрим и неужели нельзя было подождать и У Чихо блять, но вместо того, чтобы хоть немного попытаться прекратить происходящее, только выгибается дугой навстречу Чихо, когда тот расстегивает ему джинсы и запускает туда руку.</p><p>Чихо дрочит ему и одновременно лезет другой рукой под футболку, прокатывая между пальцами твердый от возбуждения сосок. Ему одурело ведет голову от того, как Джэхё податливо реагирует на каждое прикосновение, и еще больше - от того, как тот рвано выдыхает короткими слогами его имя. Когда Джэхё вскрикивает, утыкаясь лицом Чихо в волосы, и кончает ему в ладонь, Чихо уже сам почти на грани, и его едва хватает на то, чтобы кое-как вытереть липкую руку и расстегнуться самому. Всего нескольких движений по напряженному члену достаточно, чтобы он тоже хрипло застонал Джэхё в плечо, и когда Джэхё гладит его по спине, а потом целует в растрепанную макушку, Чихо кажется, что может быть запертая кабинка туалета собачьего кафе и есть самое идиотское место для выяснения отношений, но для него она все-таки сработала намного лучше, чем что бы то ни было.</p><p>Перед тем, как шагнуть обратно ко всем остальным людям, которые их может быть даже искали уже, Чихо резко сгребает Джэхё всего целиком сзади быстрым объятием, горячо дышит в шею и полуутвердительно говорит:</p><p>- Ты же не поедешь сейчас ни в какую общагу?</p><p>Джэхё вздыхает прямо у него в руках, качает головой, и Чихо не удерживается - проводит носом ему по шее, еще на чуть-чуть отдаляя необходимость долгие сколько-то минут говорить с кем-то, кроме Джэхё. Тот в ответ мягко гладит ладони Чихо у себя на животе, и Чихо даже не надо сейчас ему в лицо смотреть, чтобы знать - его такой особенный бессмысленный хён очень бессмысленно улыбается всё той же лучшей улыбкой на свете, которую он столько лет прятал, чтобы вот сейчас наконец-то показать Чихо. </p><p>И Чихо отлично знает, что в его собственной улыбке осмысленности ничуть не больше, потому что с Ан Джэхё наконец-то можно разговаривать, и стонать в него тоже можно, а самое лучшее все равно то, что он обязательно будет в ответ и говорить, и стонать, и даже если он снова попытается отгородиться стеной от мира, то Чихо бесконечно уверен в том, что от него стены больше не будет никогда.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ну как-то оно так, да. спасибо большое-большое всем, кто прошел этим путем со мной и с ними. :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>финалочка наконец-то в общем доступе: <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/9452505">https://ficbook.net/readfic/9452505</a> люблю очень.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>